


Cupid's Arrow

by xmzame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmzame/pseuds/xmzame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel takes Claire out for costume shopping as Halloween draws nearby. When he gets to a specific shop, he finally knows why his niece had been so insistent on going there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid's Arrow

“Okay honey, go pick whichever costume you want,” Castiel said to the little girl he towered over.

Claire Novak jumped in excitement with a huge grin spread across her face. “Can I be an astronaut? Or a zombie? Or _you?”_

Castiel laughed at the sight before him. “You can be whatever you want, go get it.”

“Yes!” Claire exclaimed happily before running off to the costumes’ section.

Castiel continued on walking around the store, absent-mindedly looking around at various costume accessories and whatever else these stores sold.

“Can I help you?”

Castiel turned around at the young voice appearing from behind him. He lightly shook his head before he got to see the man, then froze when he actually saw _who_ was talking to him.

Dean Winchester stood before him, arms behind his back with a sheepish smile on his face. Castiel’s had a crush on him ever since he laid eyes on the man when he picked up Claire from school.

_“Who was that guy you were talking to, Claire?” Castiel asked as his niece shut the car door beside her._

_“That’s Dean-y. He’s Ben’s guardian and he’s really nice!” Claire replied._

_“Oh.”_

_“He’s very cute,” Claire said cheekily._

_Castiel smiled. “You’re too young to date guys his age, sweetie.”_

_“I was talking about Ben, silly! Dean is aaallll for you.”_

_Castiel shook his head at his niece’s words as he began to drive. “Who says I’m interested?”_

_“Well, you kept looking and looking. And when I pointed at you, you hid your face away. He says you look nice.”_

_Castiel blushed when he heard that and kept quiet for a while, compressing a small smile from forming on his lips. He changed the subject to school and how it was that day, pushing Dean away from his mind._

“You okay?” Dean asked.

Castiel nodded and did his best to not look at him so much. He’s never been this close to Dean. When he picked up Claire from school, Dean was always cute in the distance. Screw cute, Dean was mind-blowingly gorgeous up close.

“Oh- yes I’m fine,” Castiel managed to say.

Dean half-smiled and nodded back, peering his eyes rightly _up and down_ Castiel.

This was impossible. No absolute way, Dean was checking him out in front of him. Castiel blushed and moved the impossible thoughts away from his mind.

“So uh, can I help you?” Dean asked in a softer tone, his half-smile now turning into a smirk.

Castiel shook his head. “No thank you, Dean. I was just looking around while my niece picked a costume,” he said. The realization that he just called Dean by his name hit him as soon as he finished his sentence.

“How do you know my name?” Dean asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He looked down at his chest, probably wondering whether he had a name tag on. Castiel found that cute.

Castiel bit his lip and shook his head, failing at fighting a soft smile. “I apologize. I believe we’ve never met officially,” he said calmly. He held out his hand in front of him. “I’m Castiel, Claire’s uncle. She talks about you and Ben a lot.”

Dean’s face softened and mouthed an ‘oh’. He took Castiel’s hand in his, shaking it. “Yeah. Yeah, you picked her up from school once. She talks about you too.”

“You work here?” Castiel said, attempting at a conversation.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I uh- own the place, actually. Family business,” he said, lightly shrugging his shoulders.

Castiel now realized why Claire had insisted on going to _this_ particular store so much.

“What about you? What do you do?” Dean continued on.

Just as Castiel was about to answer, looking back at Dean’s amazing green eyes intensely, Claire came running up to him again with a few things in hand. “I picked one!” Claire rejoiced in a sing-song tone.

She turned to Dean with a beam wide across her face. “Dean!” she wrapped her arms around the towering man.

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise and laughed. “Hey, kid,” he said, clapping lightly on her back. He looked up at Castiel, blushing shyly as he earned a shrug and a playful smile in return.

Claire let go and looked at her costume wrapped in plastic.

“Why don’t you tell us what you’re wearing for Halloween tomorrow?” Castiel started.

Claire showed it to the both of them excitedly.

“Cupid?” Dean questioned.

Claire’s costume made Castiel wonder about it as well. Claire had always chosen something heavy every year, which took hours to prepare before the trick-or-treating started.

“Not just any cupid…” Claire trailed off. She revealed something else behind her back. “A _zombie_ cupid!” she said with a laugh as she held the packet of ‘zombie’ makeup in front of her.

“Of course,” Castiel said with relief.

Dean lightly smiled. “That’s awesome. Hey, Ben’s just in the back, probably playing video games, you wanna go see him?” he asked Claire.

Claire’s eyes lit up as she turned to Castiel for an answer. Castiel nodded his permission. “Go have fun.”

“Okay!” she replied. “But before that…” Claire opened the plastic wrapper around her cupid costume. Dean looked at her and then Castiel questioningly, having Castiel do the same.

Claire held the Cupid’s bow and arrow in her hand, looking up at the both of them playfully. She poked Castiel with it at his thigh, and then did the same to Dean. She laughed before running off to another direction.

Castiel felt his face go hot, embarrassingly watching her go. He built up courage to finally look up at Dean, who was blushing just as much with a shy grin.

“Well, hey there gorgeous,” Dean said with a smirk and a wink as his face softened. “How would _you,_ like to have coffee with me sometime later?”

Castiel couldn’t believe what was happening to him. “That sounds nice,” he said. He was probably still blushing then, but a flirty smirk formed on his lips when he continued to look at Dean.

“You’re really hot,” Dean blurted out unexpectedly. Panic suddenly filled his eyes. “I- I mean _nice,_ you’re really nice, damn it.”

Castiel laughed at Dean’s sudden change of ability to flirt. “I think you’re really nice too,” he said back.

Dean smiled back shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Can I still interest you in coffee, if I haven’t freaked you out yet? You make me nervous and that doesn’t happen very often with me.”

“Of course, Dean. For what it’s worth, you make me nervous too,” Castiel admitted.

“Is that why you looked away in the car when I caught you staring?”

Castiel bit his lip down and sighed. “Probably, yes.”

“You know uh, there’s actually coffee at the back, if you don’t mind, would you like to join me?” Dean pointed out.

Castiel nodded. “Yes. I mean, as long as I’m not interrupting your work or anything.”

“Nope, no you’re not,” Dean said. “Jo, watch the shop?” he asked to the blonde girl sitting at the counter. She looked up from her magazine, eyed the both of them and pointed a thumbs up. Castiel could’ve sworn she gave Dean a wink after that.

When Castiel and Dean are talking and laughing over coffee at the back, Claire appears with Ben at her side, giggling at the sight before them.

“It worked!”


End file.
